The invention relates to the field of mechanical engineering, in particular to internal combustion engines, and more particularly the connecting rods, which with the use of the redistribution of the mass provide realization of inner reserves for improving the economic and environmental parameters of the motors. This invention can be used in various motors regardless of the type of fuel, the diameter and position of the cylinders. The invention can be used for both motors in series production and development phase as well as for the motors which are already in use, as well as for compressors and other piston machines.
The invention proposes a simplified solution to the problems of both the traditional engines with the original designs as well as the engines after the modernization of the crank gear due to the use of the inertial forces of the weights to the right of the connecting rods with rotation of the crankshaft clockwise for the creation of the torque in the beginning of the working stroke and a supplementary torque during the full cycle of work of each cylinder.
“The highest pressure and accordingly the maximum force on the piston is in a cylinder during the beginning of the power stroke, that is, at the moment of the coming out from top dead center. The torque of this highest power, however, is zero in all of the traditional internal combustion engines, because the connecting rod and the crank of the crankshaft located at that moment are located on the single straight line, and therefore the vector of the force passes through the axis of rotation of the crankshaft. The torque approaches the nominal value only during turning the crankshaft by about 15-70 degree angle when the pressure in the cylinder is already 50-20%. These losses reduce the effective pressure” (Patent DE 10 2006 061 484 B3, paragraph 0007).
It is known that an internal combustion engine according to the patent DE 10 2006 061 484 B3, on the right side of the upper connecting rod head contains an additional part. Therefore, the center of gravity of the connecting rod is moved right. The inertial force of this section constitutes a supplementary torque on the crankshaft. It allows the maximum force exerted at the beginning of the working stroke, that is, at the outlet of the piston from the upper dead point, to be used for increasing the effective pressure. Therefore, the inertial force provides a bending moment on the connecting rod. It may cause the need for increasing the cross-sectional area and, consequently, an increase in the mass of the connecting rod. It increases the use of metal for the connecting rod and increases the dynamic resistance during the work of the engine, which reduces the effect of the supplementary action of the supplementary torque from the inertial forces.
Such disadvantage are also characteristic for the internal combustion engines according to German document DE 10 2009 003 900 B4, U.S. Pat. No. 8,156,918 B2 based on German document DE 10 2008 028 188 A1, and for the internal combustion engines according to the German documents DE 10 2010 051 825 A1, DE 20 2010 015 706.4, DE 10 2011 009 497 A1, DE 10 2011 108 947 A1, in which the attachment of a weight is provided on each connecting rod for the formation of the additional torque due to the action of the inertial forces on the crankshaft, with the disadvantage that this reserves causes an increase in the effective pressure.
The additional parts on each connecting rod increases the mass of the connecting rod, which increases the dynamic losses, and therefore reduces the efficiency of the engines. The generation of the inertial forces that are parallel to longitudinal tangential axis of the connecting rod with a point of engagement outside of the cross-section of the connecting rod, causes their longitudinal bending and therefore the increase of their inertia and resistance modules. Therefore, an excessive cross-sectional area of the connecting rod is provided, which causes an additional mass of the connecting rod. It also increases the additional dynamic resistance during the work of the engine.
The majority of the traditional constructions the connecting rod have in the connection of the connecting rod to the connecting rod foot a larger cross sectional area than in the connection with the upper connecting rod head (Alfred Urlaub “Internal combustion engines”, Volume 3, Construction, Springer-Verlag Berlin Heidelberg N.Y. London Paris Hong Kong 1989, page 99, FIG. 4.1), in which the connecting rods absorb only the deformations of pressure and strain. Thus, this connecting rod in the lower section has the excess security and, consequently unreasonable metal use, as well as the increase of the dynamic resistance, taking into account the great accelerations of the piston with the connecting rod during its exit from the dead points, and during the following run of the working cycle.